Technical Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a feeding device, an image forming system, and a conveyed medium inspection system.
Background Art
A feeding device to feed a conveyed medium to an image forming system such as a copier or a printer and to an inspection device may include a suction device to feed a topmost medium forward using air suction method, and a conveyance device to convey the medium in a conveyance direction.
The feeding device according to the present disclosure includes a plurality of suction units, disposed above a conveyed medium, to attract a conveyed medium. Each suction unit includes a board and a rotary fan having a plurality of walls extending from the board and a driver to rotate the rotary fan, in which a face on which the walls extend, is disposed facing a topmost conveyed medium, and a vortex air is generated. The feeding device includes at least one suction unit described above.